Deadly Love
by EetTheChildren
Summary: :Season 0 Yu-Gi-Oh x Inuyasha: Being "claimed" by an unpredictable spirit wasn't what Kagome would call normal... but when had her life ever been anything remotely normal? With new evils arising, and old enemies rearing their ugly heads once more, Kagome is at a loss on what to do as she watches her life spiral back down into a fit of ruin. - full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Being "claimed" by an unpredictable spirit wasn't what Kagome would call normal... but when had her life ever been anything remotely normal? With new evils arising, and old enemies rearing their ugly heads once more, Kagome is at a loss on what to do as she watches her life spiral back down into a fit of ruin. Is it possible for light to find peace with the dark to form a new, bight dawn?

Information:

Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 x Inuyasha Crossover. I can't help it, I really prefer the original series to the others.

Pairing: Yami Yugi x Kagome. -Slight- Seto x Kagome.

Rating: M- for death, possible descriptions of gore, lemons, limes, and crude and awful language. If any of this will offend you, please don't read then. However, like my other story, Kokoro no Yami, I will have a censored version- only having the language- and an uncensored version- has lemons, death, and all- so, if you wish to read, please chose the one best for you! I will have a link to the uncensored version on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She couldn't remember the first time she had felt so... free.

Was it was the first time she had broke out of her mother's arms and took off in a fast run before she could get grabbed once more? Or perhaps it was when she rode piggyback on Inuyasha while chasing demons for the shards of the Shikon Jewel that was now resting inside her chest.

Kagome shook her head and sank down further into the large, plush chair in Sesshoumaru's study, watching as he went back and forth through the shelves of books. She hadn't a clue as to what he was looking for. Her blue eyes, stained with flecks of gold and green, followed his path with ease. She paid close attention to the way he walked, head held high, back straight, and shoulders back. She even caught herself staring at the way his long, silver hair fell in thick, straight waves all the way down his back and to his knees. He hadn't cut it in quite a long time, and it was more than beautiful enough to send any girl into a fit of jealousy.

She knew she couldn't sit and watch him the entire day. Eventually she would have to get up and attempt to sit through school. It wasn't all too terribly bad, not when she had those she had befriended by her side. Kagome sighed and pushed herself up from her sitting position, stretching high into the air as her joints cracked and popped. She said a quiet farewell to Sesshoumaru, unsure if he had even heard her, and left the room.

Kagome weaved her way to the front door, grabbing her bag from the hook it rested on, and started on her way to the local public high school without much of a word.

* * *

Once she had made it to the school, slinking into her classroom and happily sinking into her seat, Kagome closed her eyes and set her head down against the cool wood of her desk. She stayed like for a good while, just enjoying the uninterrupted silence that filled the room, before a loud voice broke through it. Along with it was another voice, quieter than the first as to not disturb those in the room.

Tagging close to the two sources of the voices was a dark, borderline malicious aura. When the aura caught the feel of her own, it curled around it as it normally did. Kagome tensed a bit at feeling it surround hers, almost suffocating her in the heavy feel of the dark. She could almost feel the traces of cold palms running over the exposed flesh of her thighs, one of the only places of her body that remained bare to the world.

It was something she had long since gotten used to. At first it had nearly caused her to panic and to try and run away from it- the sheer power of the individual it belonged to being anything but weak. However, as if sensing her discomfort, it had backed away from her until she had relaxed. It meant no form of danger to her, nor anyone else, as far as she could tell, so she hadn't became worried as to getting rid of it.

The aura wrapped tighter around her, as if trying to blend themselves together. It resulted in more of her own to be pulled forward. Yet again, the aura wrapped itself so tightly around that part, too, so she couldn't pull it back inside of her.

Kagome shook her head and tried to ignore the sensation she felt. She turned her attention towards the group approaching her, and plastered on a bright smile. "Good morning Yugi-kun, Jonouchi-kun!"

Yugi…

The boy that was the, presumably unaware, host of the dark spirit so intent on being close to her. She could tell that it wasn't him that wished to press so tightly to her, but it was whatever had been freed to live in his body once he completed that strange puzzle he wore. She hadn't heard much about it, but it was enough to piece together that it was a spirit that seemed to want to nuzzle up to her.

She was curious. She wished to see and speak to the spirit that clung so tightly to her, but, at the same time, she was wary about doing so. She couldn't just bring it up, in case Yugi didn't know of its presence yet. There was also the way it behaved towards her. Handling a figure-less aura was so much different than handling the true creature that owned the aura.

It could turn into an outcome that would bite her right in the ass.

* * *

I apologize for any errors, as I didn't spellcheck this time.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Feedback is appreciated~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

The slow pace that the day ticked by was almost painful. It was just now the start of their morning break. Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her seat, watching as the individuals she had befriended approached her.

Anzu was a sweet, yet brave girl. Once she had met her, Kagome had been instantly reminded of Sango. With short cut, brown, almost red in tint, hair and matching brown eyes, she was an extremely attractive girl. Anzu was tall and was a bit on the slim side. She was Yugi's oldest friend, and seemed really protective over him.

Miho was the other girl she had met. They weren't as close as Anzu and she, but the periwinkle haired girl did try to become close to her. She was sweet, although codependent on those around her- especially Honda. Her dark blue, almost a light indigo, eyes matched the lighter shade of her hair. She was as tall as Anzu, but not quite as slim as her.

Honda was a boy, obviously afflicted with a severe case of puppy love for Miho. He was one of the tallest of the group, with short brown hair and olive green, almost gray, eyes. Honda was a nice boy, and he took his position on the school's clean-up committee very seriously. When he said something, he usually held true to his word.

Then there was Jonouchi, the loud-mouthed softy. He had shaggy blond hair and dark brown eyes. He, along with Honda, apparently used to have been bullies to Yugi, but due to something happening, they had moved past it. His friendship with Yugi was made of an impressive bond that appeared nothing could shatter.

Finally, there was Yugi. She had met strange characters in the past, but none were close enough to relate to the short boy. His spiky black hair, tipped with red and golden bangs falling over his light purple eyes set him apart from his classmates. He always wore that gaudy, gold, pyramid shaped necklace. He was a bit shorter than her, and he was one of the nicest people she had ever met.

Of course, there was the faceless spirit that originated from Yugi's necklace. What could she say about it? Aside from its desperate clinging, she didn't know all that much about it.

Kagome extended her arms above her head and stretched, kicking her legs out to set them in Jonouchi's lap once he had sat down in the desk beside her. He gave her a glare and shoved her feet from his lap. Kagome only repeated her actions, this time Jonouchi letting them remain there. She sighed and closed her eyes once again. The conversation around her was something she paid no mind to. She listened briefly to the voices of her friends, identifying each of them with a calm easiness. Something else, far off from the school and its surroundings, stole her attention, doing so abrupt and swift. Kagome sat up and snapped her eyes open, the blue orbs trailing over the heads of her friends and towards a window unclouded with the figures of people.

She couldn't place what it was, nor where it had came from. The familiarity of it was so strong that it nearly burned her just feeling it. Kagome narrowed her eyes, swallowing back all sounds, as she turned back towards worried faces of her friends.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked before anyone else could open their mouth. "You look startled."

Kagome nodded her head, the slow motion helping in clearing it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She cracked a small smile and folded her arms behind her head. "Don't worry about it."

She didn't seem to buy into it, but she let it go nonetheless. "So," Anzu began, changing the subject back to the previous conversation. "We were talking about heading to the arcade after school. Do you wanna come?"

Kagome thought it over before nodding once again. "Sure, I don't have anything I need to do." She didn't feel at peace at the thought of letting them go alone after what she had just felt, and, if it came down to it, she could take a small detour while on her way home to check it out. She didn't carry her weapons as she had during her travels in the Feudal Era, but she had trained enough to where she didn't need to. Well, enough for Sesshoumaru to let her get by without toting around some means of protection, whether it'd be sword or her bow and arrows.

Kagome removed herself from her thoughts and turned to watch as Yugi and Jonouchi dueled one another in the card game they enjoyed. Her smile returned to her face as she watched the interaction.

It felt good to be back in this world, even though she missed the clear skies and fresh air the past provided. Sesshoumaru had told her of how her friend's lives had played out, but no where near as much as Shippo did when he visited her.

After her adventures in the past had come to a stop, and the well had sealed up, her mother and younger brother had moved to England with her new husband. Kagome had stayed behind, offering to take care of the shrine in their absence. The shrine held so many memories for her, along with the well that had the risk of unsealing once again, so she didn't feel right leaving it to be bought by someone else.

It was a few weeks later that Sesshoumaru had come by, that itself proving to shock her beyond anything else. More so when he requested her presence to remain with him. She had agreed only when he accepted her plea to let her keep the shrine. A week later she had moved in with him, and, to the public's eye, she became his adopted daughter.

They weren't close by any means, but they were more so than they had been in the past. Speaking was seldom on his part, and she was lonely at first before Shippo began visiting at regular intervals.

Life now was a refreshing change from what it had been, and now demons were something she had to worry about rarely. She had much more time to live as she wished, and was able to spend the bulk of her time with her friends.

Kagome was pulled back to reality at hearing Jonouchi's groan of defeat when Yugi beat him yet again. She chimed in with her own laughter, which resulted in him glaring at her again. Her face soon contorted to a fake, apologetic grin and he turned away from her.

As she sat and watched as they set another game up, once again she felt the spirit trace her figure with gentle caresses. She was still uneasy about what she had felt earlier, and it was as if it had caught onto that. The traces were not done so in a manner of expressing affection, but in order to comfort her. She appreciated the actions, it actually comforting her much more than she had expected.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell back into a relaxing position, further allowing herself to seek comfort in the soothing caresses running over her body.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

Feedback is appreciated~!


End file.
